


Dear Emiko (Extended)

by Juvinadelgreko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Queen family screwed up guys, felicity being a supportive wifey and helping hubby with family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvinadelgreko/pseuds/Juvinadelgreko
Summary: After Oliver and Emiko’s conversation goes south, Felicity decides it’s time to step in.





	Dear Emiko (Extended)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr, and I wasn’t planning on making it a full fic until everyone suggested it, so here we are! Enjoy!

Oliver had long since fallen asleep beside her. 

Felicity had waited up for him while he’d gone to speak to his sister, and when she’d seen the look on his face when he’d walked through the door, she was thankful she had. True, bitter disappointment. In himself, his father, his mother.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m assuming that’s your ‘the conversation with my surprise new sibling that my father abandoned didn’t go so hot’ face?”

He hadn’t said anything, just stepped into her arms and stood there for a long, long time. Perhaps, she’d thought, I’d better have a talk with my new sister-in-law.

 Now, it is almost one in the morning, and Felicity is still wide awake. She sits on the ledge of their bedroom windowsill, close enough to Oliver for comfort but not so close that the light from her tablet might wake him up. Her fingers tap almost silently away as she writes. A few hours ago, she’d found her way into Emiko’s albeit well-organized computer system. Now, she’d leave the woman a note. Because Felicity knew how desperately Oliver wanted to make amends for his family’s sins, knew he would bend over backwards to make it happen. And she couldn’t watch Emiko shoot him down (no pun intended) immediately. 

 

_Dear Emiko,_

_My name is Felicity Smoak-Queen. You may already know this, but I’m your brother’s wife._

_Oliver and I were both incredibly surprised to learn of your existence. But that doesn’t mean either of us resents you. In fact, we very strongly wish to have a relationship with you. With that said, I’m writing this to tell you one thing, really._

_Oliver is not his father. I know that the Queen family left you and your mother with deep, ugly wounds when they abandoned you and your mother. I say “Queen family” because, really, it wasn’t just Robert that was responsible for what happened. I’m sure Oliver told you about Moira forcing his hand._

_What they did is unforgivable. But I need you to know that Oliver understands exactly what position you’re in. Because Moira did the same thing to him._

_When Oliver was 20 years old, he had a short-lived fling with a woman he knew. It ended with an accidental pregnancy. Oliver went to Moira about it. She then contacted the woman, who is now deceased, and gave her one million dollars to tell Oliver she miscarried and leave Star City. Until he ran for mayor and had his financial history examined, Oliver had been unaware of his son’s existence. The boy had turned 8 and was living in Central City with his mother. His name is William. William’s mother did not permit Oliver to visit William freely, and they had almost no relationship until the summer of 2017, when Oliver took him in formally after the death of his mother._

_I watched Oliver’s devastation as attempt after attempt at getting through to his son failed. He was trying to raise a nearly teenage boy that he had almost no relationship with who’d just lost his mother. Every day, every time he talks about William, or interacts with him, I see it. Longing. Longing for the years he had missed with his son. So yes, he does understand what happened to you. Moira forced him to abandon his son the same way that she forced Robert to abandon you._

_My father left me when I was seven years old. I have been where you are. I would not be married to Oliver if I believed he in anyway thought Robert and Moira’s actions were forgivable._

_He desperately wants to make things right with you. He understands that his family has hurt you and your mother irrevocably. I am asking you to give him a chance. If you wish to speak with me further, I’ve listed a secure phone number at the bottom of this letter._

_Thank you,_

_Felicity Smoak-Queen_

 

 

Satisfied, Felicity closes her tablet softly and plugs it in to charge. Carefully, she shrugs off her hoodie and slides under the covers. Somewhere in the fathoms of his subconscious,Oliver must feel the bed dip under her weight and turns over, arms stretched to her.He pulls himself into her side, pressing his face into her abdomen. After a few moments, she hears him croak,

 

“F’liss-ty?”

 

She runs a hand over the top of his head and kisses it softly.

 

“Everything will be ok. Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: juvinadelgreko


End file.
